


马德里爱情故事 04

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 恶俗肥皂剧，蘑卡，布卡西，皮卡西，卡西水均有提及本章提及：蘑卡warning：回忆杀 描述蘑卡本质分歧在哪里 时间线在1--3之前郑重申明：真人无关！无关！





	马德里爱情故事 04

哈维矗在电视至少四个小时了，这个数据不太准确，因为其统计者卡西睡过去五六回。他一点也不能理解为什么这部长达十季多达两千集的古早电视剧能够不偏不倚地戳中哈维内心处最柔软的部分，那一块没有污染的未成长之地。这部电视剧惹得哈维边看边哭，在IMDb上留下五星评价好感人希望Max和Enric永远在一起，甚至试图和那些打了一两星的评价吵架。（可惜并没有吵成功，因为IMDb官方关闭了评论功能，也许就是为了防止这样的惨剧发生）

他甚至没有这么对过我，卡西半躺在沙发上，脑壳格外疼痛，他的意识在电视背景音和睡眠之中徘徊。事实上哈维很少把注意力放在一件事上太久，他多线程兼容的大脑需要休息才能保证正常运转。肥皂剧却不需要注意力，此时脑电波与睡眠时是相似的，这四个小时简直是哈维内心最深处的写照。

可能这才是卡西无法理解的部分。

电视关上的声音也能这样振奋人心，卡西从沙发上坐起来已经快十二点了。他打着哈欠游荡进卫生间再游荡出来，哈维还坐在沙发上甚至还戴着他的眼镜。

哈维生气了。通常情况下哈维生气的点都让卡西一头雾水，不过这个人是被哈维锻炼出来的、有积极求生欲的，在大脑反应过来之前他的肢体已经自动运作起来了。卡西蹭到哈维旁边，用带着沐浴露气味的手臂环住他，哈维别别扭扭地拧着身子，卡西顺势把他抱得更紧，还把头埋在哈维的肩窝里。

通常情况下，只要这个姿势能够保持一分钟，一场硝烟还未蔓延的战争就会消于无形。可这次哈维是真的生气了，他的脑子还在肥皂剧的世界里没来得及转回来，就本能地感受到卡西的敷衍，从电视到道歉。

哈维觉得他们本来就聚少离多，卡西每周末坐两个多小时火车过来的路上还得远程遥控马德里，他不禁怀疑卡西已经把一周中的这两天当作一个任务，对，这就是一个任务，他的另一个办公室。哈维想到卡西在这张沙发上作了窝，手机放在沙发扶手上充电，茶几上堆满零食，除了晚上睡觉几乎不愿意动。手机，卡西消耗在手机上的时间也太长了，电视里城市之心放了整整一季，他就看了整整一季手机，睡觉和看手机如此往复循环。

就像看城市之心之类的肥皂剧是著名的、走进写字楼造成的轰动效应和米兰达·普瑞斯特利一样令人发指的主编，哈维·埃尔南德兹先生的guilty pleasure一样，他还时常浏览一些受众群体是青少年的情感杂志，其间提到情侣在一起的时长超过一年，感情就会慢慢变淡，哈维甚至计算了他和卡西相处的实际时间，发现他们早就过了这个年限。

因此卡西擅长的敷衍式道歉让哈维很生气，他每一次的四两拨千斤式打断的愤怒值读条都在此刻积攒了起来。哈维觉得肩膀上那个脑袋太沉了，他一只手就把卡西从自己肩膀上推开了。

卡西更加茫然，他本以为哈维趋于静止后就不再生气了，。他在脑子里过了三遍从晚饭后到现在发生的所有事，得出的结论是今天是寻常的一天。他被推开了，定在那里还艰难地对哈维道歉，他困得要死，已经完全出于本能。

哈维听着卡西翻来覆去念叨那几个单词，除了保证下次绝不再犯之外也没有什么新花样了。下次，永远都是下次，哈维不由得冷笑一声，等你下次一口气睡了好几个小时之后再说一遍这个吧。他站起来，把眼镜往卡西身边一摔，转进卧室嘭一声关上门。卡西坐在沙发上和哈维的眼镜大眼瞪小眼，他甚至仔细为自己描述了这副宽边的，又圆又方的眼镜的具体长相。和每次哈维戴着它从镜片上方看过来时那种大事不妙的心情。

他无比疲惫，一帧一帧地在沙发上躺倒，这种皮质沙发甚至连他的肩膀都放不下。卡西每翻一个身都能和茶几上的眼镜打个照面，不知道第几次看到它的时候，一个合理却不合时宜的想法刷地冒了出来。

卡西觉得哈维在无理取闹，其目的是表达出厌烦，对他甚至对这段关系。前半部分是合理的，因为哈维确实在无理取闹；至于不合时宜的后半部分，卡西显然没有意识到作为一个只弯到脖子以下的直男，他已经进化到对这种事情本能抵触的程度了。

因此这对相安无事多年的情侣终于缓缓进入了人生新阶段，七年之痒。

七年之痒是一种特殊的物质——全取决于遇到的那种人，若爽快，两手一拍促膝长谈，或分手或和好，或就此别过或继续蜜里调油，总之就干净利落。若不幸碰上卡西这样倔起来不要命的，再加上哈维这种欲语还休的当作催化剂，只能面对这样一个结果——

细细数来，卡西好像已经十几天没进过卧室没睡上床了，这张小小的沙发好不容易兜住他整个人和内心的茫然，却兜不住毯子，每天醒来都会挂在他的一只脚上。

情侣解决矛盾的效率曲线像是一条二次项系数为负的二次函数曲线，一个不留神错过最佳时机就只能越走越远，然后滑下X轴，然后一去不复返。第一天里卡西还在盘算如何给哈维道歉，俩晚上之后就更改成要不要道歉，最后他一边凝视卧室紧闭的大门，一边有条不紊地把毯子叠成一个豆腐块垫在脚脖子底下。由于托雷斯效应（厄尔尼诺现象）的日益显著，加泰罗尼亚气温持续走高，反正不盖毯子也冻不着。

卡西在沙发上夜夜常驻，当年他们还是好兄弟时卡西都能睡到哈维的床。哈维就是有这种奇妙的功能，他如今的生活动线甚至不需要经过沙发，就在电视机前晃两下权当出现的证明，卡西已经打开手机考虑是否让拉莫斯想个理由，把他找回去提前销假。

这不是一个好兆头，卡西开始感觉自己不被需要，或者说他感觉自己不被尊重。他在巴塞罗那住了几天，哈维就无视了他几天，这种行为比一口气看四个小时肥皂剧都令人发指，因为他的潜意识里还认为这一切的起因都是哈维的错。

卡西躺在沙发上，抽空从手机屏幕上抬头看了一眼日历，距离假期结束只剩一星期不到，如果再不解决这个问题他和哈维就真的要分道扬镳。这比大学里赶作业的死线还要可怕，毕竟当年他哈维的可抄。

死线是第一生产力，看起来哈维的电视剧事业已经告一段落，卡西抱着必死的决心决定再抛下他脖子以上的面子一次。

哈维在卧室里对着电脑敲敲打打了一上午，他日理万机，好不容易从一打打样稿里抽开身去买午饭。他在某个网站上得知外卖的餐具都是废弃的医疗制品做的，他觉得很不卫生，因此必须身体力行地出去吃。至于卡西，哈维换鞋的同时瞥了一眼躺在沙发上的卡西，他后脑勺对着他，每次他们同时存在于客厅里时卡西就这个姿势。

让他吃外卖去吧。哈维想。

等他回来的时候那张毯子老老实实地躺在沙发尾端，人倒是不见了，哈维回想了一下楼下停的车还是两辆，他走进储藏室看见拉杆箱还停在角落，现在他冷静下来了，卡西不喜欢搞人间蒸发那一套，蒸发也得有人追在后面痛哭流涕，而哈维就不喜欢痛哭流涕。

现在是午睡时间，整个城市都睡着了，房子里一片寂静，哈维又不能冒着吵醒左邻右舍的风险发脾气，他实在是受够了。

哈维甚至被霸占了午睡的场所，卡西躺在他床上，盖着他的毯子，看上去睡得很死。

哈维要爆炸了，但从他脸上什么都看不出来。怎么可能，哈维这种面部神经死亡多时的人，永远以一张风平浪静的表情面对所有滔天巨浪、所有不风平浪静的事实。

卡西睡得迷糊，等他意识到有手在拖着他往外扯的时候已经晚了。

卡西迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，他困得要死，哈维冷若冰霜的脸映入眼帘——如果平时他脑子还没睡糊涂的话就该知道这时候不宜出现在哈维眼前，但他真的睡糊涂了，伸手一揽就把哈维给拽到了被褥里。

卡西的体型并不算很大，但相对他娇小玲珑的对象来说，他确实人高马大，力气也比哈维大上一些，只是他平时总被哈维压着一头，这让旁人（包括他自己）很少有这样的自觉。

哈维被他弄了个猝不及防，脚下一滑，直直跌进了床铺，这让他觉得脸上烧了起来，面子实在挂不住，尤其他那睡糊涂的对象貌似忘记了他们冷战的事实，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进他的脖颈处摩擦，微刺的胡茬扎得他有点痒。

哈维脑内天人交战，犹豫着是否要推开卡西，一方面他还在生气，每当卡西不听他话的时候他就没法控制这种心烦意乱的挫败感；另一方面他确实想抱卡西，触碰他，而这钟渴望经常随着他们的冷战愈发强烈，他接连不断的莫名烦躁也有一部分原因是因为这个，于是冷战与争吵就这么组成了恶性循环的闭合圈。

于是他的表情奇妙地在两种状态中波动，而卡西则慢慢地清醒过来，似乎是意识到了什么，哈维能感觉到他的身体微微的一僵，接着慢慢从他的颈窝里抬起头。

哦，好吧，他心情一下子阴沉下来，他倒要看看卡西接下来该怎么收场。

卡西看了他一眼，浑身像是凝固了一样，哈维本来以为他们又要像以往一样地对峙一番，却见卡西长长地叹了一口气，肩膀塌了下来。

哈维感觉到身边床铺的凹陷——卡西正朝着他挪得更近了，男人的眉毛塌下，眼角也随着朝下，嘴唇抿着，显得一副很无辜可怜的模样——那是卡西朝他示好的典型表情。

“哈维，别这样，求你了……”他这么说着，似乎很有眼色地观察到哈维眉毛一皱，又要和他较真，手顿时充满补救欲地往下探去，在哈维发飙前伸进裤子隔着内裤握住了哈维的阴茎。

哈维没预料到他为了和好这么不要脸，一下子没反应过来。

卡西像是得了赦令一样抓住了这个机会，说实话他和哈维能处这么久也有一部分原因是虽然手法笨拙，但他确实能顺着哈维的毛捋，偶尔遇上好时机还能把哈维给顺舒服了。

哈维胸膛上下起伏着，他看起来在生气和妥协间犹豫，毕竟老二被人握住并不是和人争论的好时机，但他又不想轻易地屈服，所以显得相当憋屈。

卡西瞅准了这一点，他的手指衬在鼓起的子弹头最底下，灵巧地抚摸着哈维的阴茎，隔着一层薄薄的布料挤压着龟头，好的，看样子形势不错，卡西松了口气，那附近的布料已经有些润湿了。

哈维抿着嘴唇，半仰躺在床铺上，由着卡西挪动着大腿压在他身上。

卡西给他脱去了内裤，他半勃的阴茎就这么弹了出来，哈维脸上有些发烧，掩饰性地咳嗽了一声。

卡西用手捧起了他的柱身，俯身含住了阴茎——看得出他确实很尽心，毕竟为了堂堂正正睡在大床上，他使出了浑身解数，手指按揉着阴囊与性器露出来的部分，喉口努力地张开，将龟头含到最深，舌头沿着性器凸起的青筋滑动。

哈维头皮一麻，几乎是条件反射地挺腰往里头送，这让卡西喉咙不断地紧缩，咽反射带出些低低的呻吟，卡西的眼睛红了。

哈维停了停，他确实没有太过分，只是慢慢地在卡西的嘴里抽插，卡西给他吸了一会儿，神色染上情欲的味道，颧骨沁了几丝薄红。

哈维在他嘴里射了一发，卡西相当顺从地接受了这个，他将哈维的阴茎吐了出来，嘴唇里还含着射出来的精液。

“张开嘴。“哈维这么命令他。

卡西从他的胯下抬起头，顺从地张开嘴，伸出的舌尖上带着一层被稀释了的白浊。

“咽下去。”哈维这么道。

卡西顺从地闭上嘴唇，喉结滚动了一下，紧接着他低着头隐忍地咳嗽了几声。

哈维长长地舒出一口气，他把卡西拉上来，让他的臀部压着自己的胯部，慢慢地摩擦着卡西的下体——卡西还硬着，阴茎发着烫在他的腹部戳弄着。

哈维伸手拢住卡西的阴茎，他快速地捋动着，手指夹着龟头使劲，卡西坐在他的大腿上，随着他的动作发着抖，膝盖分着撑在他身体两侧，脚趾因为他的动作而蜷起。

哈维没过一会儿也硬了，他将两个人的性器抵在一起摩擦，两人的下体都被卡西的唾液与渗出来的液体染得黏糊糊的。

卡西的会阴也全湿了，体液顺着腿根往下，将后穴都染上了几分湿意，哈维用阴茎在卡西的股缝间时轻时重地摩擦，几下都微微借着液体顶进了卡西的穴口，引得卡西不停地颤抖。

他们这样重复了好一会儿，但哈维就是磨磨蹭蹭不进入主题，弄得卡西受不了了。

“我想要你全插进来，”他率先出声，下体夹着哈维的摩擦，语气里带着无奈与催促的意味，“我想要骑你……”

哈维的嘴角大概上挑了几度。

“行。”他这么说，语气带着些隐藏不住的得意，“这是你自己说的。”

他们度过了一个黏糊糊的下午，等到阳光全沉进海平面以下才从一个吻里分开。

第二天卡西就启程回马德里，他的行李箱里装着这几天的换洗衣物和洗漱用品、哈维妈妈心发作塞进去的一堆杂七杂八的东西，还有未解决的麻烦和分歧，塞满一箱子的边边角角。所有将发生的事情都早写好了预告。


End file.
